Under that Sakura Tree
by pockybear2323
Summary: The sakura tree experiences many, many conversations and stuff like that, wanna hear some of them? Different couples, and their different journeys through love... And hate.
1. Table of Contents

**Hello people! Right now, you are looking at the table of contents! Some of you don't like these pairings and some of you don't like those pairings, so if you are a Komire-hater or another couple's hater, have no fear! This table of contents will let you avoid the stories you don't wanna see!**

Chapter 1: Barely Knowing, a Natsumikan (NatsumeXMikan) pairing.

Chapter 2: Silent Understandings, a Komire (KokoXSumire) pairing.

**When I post new chapters, this table of contents will tell you which is which. Isn't that useful? Now go on and have fun! Remember! I own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 1: Barely Knowing

**P&B: Hey everybody! This is my first fic about Mikan and Natsume, pls go easy on me!**

**Death: Actually, just go totally hard on her.**

**P&B: DEAT- I mean Death, please don't say that.**

**Death: Hmph. Pockybear doesn't own anything. On with the story.**

**P&B: HEY THAT'S MY LIN-**

_Chapter 1 of Under the Sakura Tree_

_Hope you enjoy!_

"Hey Natsume?"

"What, Polka?" He replied in a cold voice.

Natsume turns his head to a pair of soft brown eyes, letting the manga that was on his eyes slide off. He yawns, closes his eyes and leans back onto the bark behind him.

"What do you think about me?"

Natsume was caught off guard on that question. He opened his eyes once again and sat up straight. Exactly what did he actually think about that small brunette? Was she his friend? No, she would be weirded out with that. Was she his enemy? No, if she was then he wouldn't be this nice to her…

A small coughing noise interrupted his thoughts.

"Was that question too hard to answer?"

He didn't want to admit it because he was one of the few special stars in the whole school, he shouldn't be baffled by this tiny question, except… He really was.

"Hello, earth to Natsume? Are you still breathing?"

He snapped out of it and turned to her.

"I guess you are my… Well… I know you."

Mikan flopped onto the soft grass beside of Natsume and the tree. She emitted a small sigh and rolled on her side, her back facing natsume.

"What wrong again, Polka?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

He turned and leaned on to the bark of his favorite sakura tree, put the manga back on his face and went back to sleep.

Mikan noticed he was sleeping and rolled to face him. She smiled a calm and sad smile. She stood up and walked a few steps away from him. She felt a small tug on her heart thinking about him, where does he go during his missions? Why doesn't he ever talk about it? Am I his friend…? She emitted yet another sigh, but bigger than the last one.

"At least you know me, as I barely know you…"

**P&B: Yea, I know it sucks but please bear with me, criticism is greatly accepted, hope you enjoyed!**

**Death: Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Silent Understandings

**Hey, iz me, Pockybear! Trying to get adjusted to my life and I forgot all about you guys! I know I'm mean, just tap me on the hand and let's get over it.**

**Disclaimer: Srys, not good at disclaimer jokes so yes, I own nothing.**

**On with the story!**

-Chapter 2: Silent Understandings-

_I should have known…_

Sumire Shouda was running through the forest, hands up to her face in an attempt to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks. The rain drenching her clothes as she sprinted, Sumire feeling the same as the sky. Passing the many trees along the way, the girl felt so…. _Lost._

_Why was I so __stupid__?_

She just wanted to escape, to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. She wanted to run and forget _everything._

_I'm so naïve… So weak…_

The image burned into her thoughts was all she could think of. She's tried to push it to the back of her mind, but to no success. She had known for a while that his heart wasn't hers and would never be hers. She was stupid to actually having hope that one day he would come to her.

_Fighting in a battle in which I knew I had already lost… Pathetic._

They didn't even notice her, mouth gaping. They were lost in their own little world. Arms around each other after what they did that made Sumire go _crazy._

_I was already crazy in the first place, hoping for something that was out of my reach._

Sumire ran faster and faster, as if there would be a time machine by the end of her run that would take her back to the time where _nothing_ was really certain, and she still was still that _naïve little girl_.

_Even now, I'm still trying to convince myself… I really am hopeless._

She stopped abruptly, tears never slowing, clenching her fists and punching the first tree it came into contact with, _Natsume's _tree.

_Or should I say Natsume __and Mikan's__ tree._

She was numb as she punched the tree continually.

_Why._

Pink leaves started falling around her, as if weeping to her.

_Why?_

The rough bark scared the soft hands she took care of for the moment his hand held hers. The water droplets were making her new wounds sting.

_Why?_

Her face telling many emotions; sorrow, betrayal, hurt, a longing to tell someone, to have someone holding her tight, telling her that it was alright, that it wasn't her fault for believing in something she knew would never come true, another dream… _Broken._

_WHY?_

She slumped, back against the tree. Closing her eyes, she dreamed back to yesterday, when everything was normal, when everything was _clear._ And then, all of a sudden she was in some kind of embrace. She recognized him, she could recognize him anywhere.

"Koko, I'm fine, you don't have to-"

But he hugged her tighter.

_Don't speak. Please don't speak._

She understood him, as she had done for all the years they have been together. Although, she didn't know how hard it was, smiling all the time while she was in pain. Just to keep his promise to her, it was like her hurting, but ten times worse.

_Koko…_

She remembered all the times he came to save her from humiliation, defeat, sorrow, like he was saving her now. Her arms slowly felt their way around his waist. She sobbed into his chest as Koko dropped his grin.

_I don't want you to hurt anymore. I don't want to see you cry._

He let go for a second to reach into his jacket and brought up a handkerchief. He ripped it in two and tried as gently as possible to tie it around one of her hands. Sumire cringed at the feeling of the wet cloth onto her delicate hand. The same thing happened when he tied up her other hand.

_Koko, why are you always helping me? I didn't do anything to help you at all during your times of suffering… Why would you help me, after I turned a cold shoulder to you to march off after Natsume?_

As he was about to pull his hand away from her, she gripped it strongly. She looked into his eyes, her jade eyes meeting with his hazel. She wanted to know, she _had _to know. She had always treated him like trash. Was it just out of friendship, or something more?

_I like you._

He could've said what was strapped onto his mind. He could have taken this chance to tell her out loud, to the whole world, that he, not only liked, but _loved _her. But, she already knew, she could read him like an open book. He took her cheek and held it gently. Sumire's eyes widened, then, turned back into its original size.

_I like you too._

Before Koko was about to say something, she took him into a great hug. They stayed like that, in each other's arms, until the rain stopped.

"Why are you two drenched? And, Permy, what happened to your hands?"

*Achooo!* "Trust me, Mikan, it's a long story." *A-a-a-achooooo!*

**And **_**this **_**is my comeback! Hope you enjoyed, cause Ima try and post more often! Cya laters!**


End file.
